Fantasmic! (Shanghai Disneyland)/Transcript
Transcript FEMALE VOICE: '''Welcome to Fantasmic! Tonight, our friend and host, Mickey Mouse, uses his vivid imagination to create magical imagery for all to enjoy. In a moment, you can experience a beautiful fantasy or an exciting adventure! But beware… nothing is more powerful than the imagination—for it can also expand your greatest fears into an overwhelming nightmare. We now invite you to join Mickey and experience Fantasmic! — a journey beyond your wildest imagination. (Music begins and grows. MICKEY MOUSE appears in his sorcerer's apprentice outfit.) '''CHORUS: '''Imagination... (MICKEY looks around as the show lights go up.) '''CHORUS: '''Dream a fantastic dream! Use your imagination! (MICKEY points to the left and right as two pyrotechnics shoot from the stage. And the lights shine on MICKEY as he brought the fountains to life as the Fantasmic! theme plays. He then moves to the second floor and shoots out pyrotechnics from his fingers. He makes a comet appear on the mist projection screens and fades into the Sorcerer's Apprentice scene where he conducts shooting stars. Then, the mist screens depicts the brooms walking and splashing everywhere. The projections change to flowers as the music changes back to main theme.) '''FEMALE SINGER: '''See it in your mind, And you can find In your imagination, Mysteries and magic, Visions fantastic, Leading to strange and wondrous dreams. (Large flowers dances onstage. Music changes to "The Circle of Life" as the mist screens depict MICKEY MOUSE walking towards the sunrise and RAFIKI holding up BABY SIMBA. The music changes to jungle beat as KAA appears onstage, projecting a bright beams of light from his eyes. The jungle medley, consisting of "I Just Can't Wait to be King", "Bare Necessities" and "I Wanna Be Like You", began playing as the dancing monkeys, BALOO, KING LOUIE appear on three barges and DONALD DUCK, PANCHITO, and JOSE dance on a serape to "The Three Caballeros". CHIP N' DALE, GOOFY, MAX, DARKWING DUCK and LAUNCHPAD MCQUACK fly on the Thunderquack with "Rescue Rangers/Darkwing Duck Theme" playing.) '''Chip n' Dale: RESCUE RANGERS, AWAY! Goofy: Oh, boy! Look at all this! A-hyuk! Darkwing Duck: '''I am Darkwing Duck! Let's get dangerous! '''Launchpad McQuack: '''Oh, boy! It's a jungle out there! '''Max: You betcha! (A projection on the stage shows MICKEY MOUSE, SIMBA, NALA, TIMON, PUMBAA, and ZAZU dancing, walking and flying as "Hakuna Matata" plays. Then, the music changes again to a dubstep version of "Pink Elephants on Parade." The mist screens depict DUMBO and TIMOTHY seeing PINK ELEPHANTS and waving at MICKEY MOUSE.) Timothy: '''Pink elephants are everywhere! '''MALE SINGERS: '''Look out! Look out! '''MALE SINGER: '''Pachyderms! They’re here! They’re there! Oh no! Look out! They’re everywhere! (Music abruptly changes to "I've Got No Strings." PINOCCHIO and DANCING GIRL puppets appear onstage and dance. Music climaxes with a can-can. MICKEY MOUSE appears, holding a magic lamp and the mist screens depict GENIE coming out of the lamp as the music changes to "Friend Like Me.") '''Genie: '''Whoa! Does it feel good to be outta there! (pretends to have a microphone) Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen. (to Mickey Mouse) Hi, where ya from? What's your name? '''Mickey Mouse: '''Uh... well, uh... '''Genie: '''I don't think you quite realize what you've got here! (sings) Can your friends do this? (shapeshifts into Donald Duck) Do your friends do that? (shapeshifts into Goofy) '''Mickey Mouse: '''Well, look at that. '''Genie:'' (sings) Do your friends pull this out their little hat? Can your friends go poof? Well, looky here... (A projection onstage shows WHITE RABBIT appearing out of the sorcerer hat and the 2013 TV version of MINNIE MOUSE, DONALD DUCK AND GOOFY playing the banjo, the tiny piano and horn) '''Mickey Mouse: '''Gosh. '''Genie: '(sings) Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip! And then make the sucker disappear? Mickey Mouse: 'Whoa! (He disappeared.) (The mist screens depict LUMIERE on the dining table, entertaining MICKEY as "Be Our Guest" plays.) '''Lumiere: '''Esteemed monsieur, It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax, Let us pull up a chair As the dining room proudly presents - Your dinner! (sings) Be... our... guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test! Tie your napkin 'round your neck, monsieur. And we'll provide the rest. Soup du jour, Hot hors d'oeuvres... Sir, we only live to serve. Try the grey stuff. It's delicious! Don't believe me? Ask the dishes... (PLATES and CUPS danced around LUMIERE and MICKEY MOUSE.) '''Mickey Mouse: '''Wow! '''Lumiere: '(sings) They can sing! They can dance! After all, sir, this is France! And the dinner here is never second best! Go on, unfold your menu Take a glance and then you'll... Be our guest Oui, our guest Be our guest! We'll prepare and serve with flair A culinary cabaret! '''Mickey Mouse: '''Ooh... '''Lumiere: (sings) You're alone... And you're scared... But the banquet's all prepared. No one's gloomy or complaining While the flatware's entertaining. We tell jokes! I do tricks With my fellow candlesticks! CHORUS: '''(sings) And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet! '''Lumiere: (sings) Come on and lift your glass! You've won your own free pass! To be our guest! If you're stressed It's fine dining we suggest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! (The scene transitions to underwater as the mist screens depict MICKEY swimming to see SEBASTIAN and his fish friends as "Under the Sea" plays.) Sebastian: (sings) Down here all the fish is happy as off through the waves they roll. The fish on the land ain't happy. They sad 'cause they in their bowl. But fish in the bowl is lucky. They in for a worser fate. One day when the boss get hungry... Sad fish: (sings) Guess who's gon' be on the plate? Sebastian: (sings) Uh-oh! Under the sea! Under the sea! Nobody beat us! Fry us and eat us in fricassee! We what 'de land folks loves to cook! Under the sea, we off the hook! We got no troubles, Life is the bubbles! Under the sea (under the sea)! Under the sea (under the sea)! Since life is sweet here, We got the beat here naturally, Naturally-y-y-y! Even the sturgeon an' the ray! They get the urge 'n' start to play! We got the spirit! You got to hear it! Under the sea! (MICKEY partys with SEBASTIAN until the music ends. The scene transitions to PINOCCHIO looking around and JIMINY CRICKET's voice calls out.) Jiminy Cricket: (Offscreen.) Pinocchio! We’re down here! (He appears onscreen in a bubble and uses his umbrella to rescue his hat from an adjacent bubble.) Wha? Ho, there! (His bubble fills with water and pops. He notices fish swimming away.) Huh? (MONSTRO appears on screen and scares away all the fish. Music turns threatening as MONSTRO creates splashes. MICKEY MOUSE appears on screen in the vortex of water created by the brooms in Fantasia.) Mickey Mouse: Help! Whooooaaaa! (He is swallowed up by darkness, and only his eyes are visible on screen.) Uh, hey—what’s going on? Uh-oh! (Music swells with thunder and lightning on screen. In an abrupt silence, a cannon fires. Lights up on the replica version of the Jolly Roger, carrying the cast of Peter Pan.) Pirate #1: Peter Pan ahoy! (PETER PAN crows.) Captain Hook: Swoggle me eyes, it is Pan! Look alive, you swabs! Mr. Smee: All hands on deck! (PETER PAN swings down from the crow’s nest as CAPTAIN HOOK goes to meet him.) Wendy: Oh Peter, do be careful! Captain Hook: Come down, boy, if you’ve a taste for cold steel! (The two spar. PETER PAN laughs and swings down another rope to the deck of the ship.) Captain Hook: Blast this hook! Peter Pan: (Laughs.) Whoa, haha! Captain Hook: Scurvy brat! (PIRATES corner PETER PAN.) Pirates: Going somewhere? Let’s string him up! I’m gonna make you walk the plank! I’ll feed you to the sharks! (PIRATES laugh as and swing their swords at PETER PAN, who jumps on the plank to avoid them.) Captain Hook: Double the powder and shorten the fuse! Mr. Smee: Shorten the powder, and double the fuse. (Cannon fires again, causing PIRATE to fall from the ship’s rigging.) Wendy: Oh how dreadful! Peter Pan: Watch this, Wendy! (PETER PAN swings on a rope and bounds and flips through the PIRATES. A PIRATE swings over the side of the ship toward PETER PAN as he balances on the ship’s bow.) Mr. Smee: Cap’n… Cap’n Hook! (PIRATES make fighting noises.) Captain Hook: Get up, you idiot! Mr. Smee: Aye-aye, sir! Captain Hook: I’ll get you for this, Pan, if it’s the last thing I do! (PIRATES threaten WENDY on deck.) Pirates: Get over there! Don’t give us no trouble! Wendy: Peter! (PETER PAN flies up to the scaffolding.) Captain Hook: (Advances toward Peter Pan.) I’ve got you this time, Pan! I’ve waited years for this! Peter Pan: Look, you codfish! Here! (PETER PAN and CAPTAIN HOOK sword fight amid the ship’s rigging. On deck, WENDY runs to the ship’s stern, followed by PIRATES. They grab her from either side and start a tug of war. She fights them off.) Mr. Smee: Give it to him, Cap’n! Cleave him to the brisket! Peter Pan: You’re mine, Hook! (A gun fires.) Peter Pan: '''Say your prayers, Hook! '''Captain Hook: Let him have it! Blast him! Peter Pan: Uh-uh-uh. (Gun fires again, CAPTAIN HOOK screams and falls to the deck.) Wendy: Fly, Peter! Captain Hook: Oh, you blithering blockheads! That cursed Peter Pan! Peter Pan: I say, Captain, do you hear something? (CAPTAIN HOOK notices that the CROCODILE is swimming in the ship’s wake.) Captain Hook: No! NOOOO! Peter Pan: Mr. Crocodile, do you like codfish? You do? (Laughs.) Captain Hook: (Swings behind the ship’s stern on ropes.) Save me, Smee! Save me! Please! Mr. Smee: I’ll save you, Cap’n! (CAPTAIN HOOK screams again as he swings back behind the stern.) Mr. Smee: Oh, dear. (Lights out on the Jolly Roger. MICKEY MOUSE appears alongside ANNA, in her winter outfit, onstage as the scene transits to Arendelle in the "Frozen" segment as "For the First Time in Forever" plays.) Mickey Mouse: (He looks around and sees Anna) Whoa! Anna: '(sings) Cause for the first time in forever! For the first time in forever! Nothing's in my way! (She bumps into Mickey Mouse.) Hey! '''Mickey Mouse: '''Gosh, I'm sorry. I didn't see where I was going. '''Anna: '''No, no. It's okay. I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle. '''Mickey Mouse: '''Haha. Say. It's cold. I wish it was summer. (The mist screens depict OLAF hearing the word "summer".) '''Olaf: '''Summer? Did that pointy-hatted mouse just say summer? Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot... '''Mickey Mouse: '''Say, uh... I'm guessing you don't know anything about heat, do you? '''Olaf: '''Nope! But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it’ll be like when summer does come. (The scene on the mist screens transitions to Olaf's dream of summer as "In Summer" plays.) '''Olaf: '(Sings) Bees'll buzz... Kids'll blow dandelion fuzz... And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer. A drink in my hand. My snow up against the burning sand. Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer. I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm. And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm... And I can't wait to see... What my buddies all think of me... Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer! (He dances with some seagulls.) Dah-dah, da-doo, a-bah-bah-bah bah-bah-boo! (He, then, dances on a hill.) Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle But put me in summer and I'll be a... (looks at a puddle and smiled) Happy snowman! When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream... Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam... (He lays down and looks at the sky.) Oh, the sky will be blue... (MICKEY MOUSE and ANNA appears onstage.) '''Olaf: (On the mist screens, sings) And you guys will be there too... When I finally do what frozen things do in summer! (speaking) Big finish! (sings) IN SUMMER!!!! (Lights go out onstage. The scene on the mist screens transitions from Arendelle to the North Mountain where ELSA was walking as "Let it Go" plays.) Mickey Mouse: '(Offscreen.) Gosh, it's a snowstorm. I wonder if there's anyone mastering the magic of snow and ice. '''Olaf: '(Offscreen.) Well, not everyone can be a master of ice and snow. Not everyone can be Elsa the Snow Queen. She built me. Watch... 'Elsa: '(sings) The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried... Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know... (She took off her glove.) Well, now they know! (She creates a staircase made of ice.) Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door! (She prepares to build an ice castle, starting with an icy floor) I don't care what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on... (A projection onstage depicts ELSA creating an ice castle.) 'Elsa: '(sings) My power flurries through the air into the ground My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around! And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast! (appears on the mist screens again, took her crown off and threw it out) I'm never going back, the past is in the past! (changes her hairstyle from bun to braid) Let it go! Let it go! (changes her coronation dress to an icy snow queen dress) And I'll rise like the break of dawn Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone! Here I stand in the light of day! Let the storm rage on!!! The cold never bothered me anyway... (On the mist screens, a door to ELSA's ice castle was slammed and MICKEY MOUSE appeared, using his magic and imagination to create more imagery.) '''FEMALE SINGER: '''See it in your mind, And you can find In your imagination, Tales of enchantment, Beauty and romance, Happily ever after! (The scene on the mist screens transitions to the "Elena of Avalor/Sofia the First" segment as the mist screens depict ELENA, ISABEL and SOFIA riding on JAQUINS and "This is my Time" plays.) '''Sofia: '''This is so much fun! '''Isabel: Come on, Elena! Elena: (sings) This is my time, I have a plan that can't fail. My time, I won't stop 'til I prevail. My time, to honor my family and friends. My time, this is my time once again. This is my time... Once again!! (After the "Elena of Avalor/Sofia the First" segment ended, the barges, carrying BELLE and THE BEAST, ARIEL and PRINCE ERIC, RAPUNZEL and FLYNN RIDER/EUGENE FITZHERBERT, light up as the music changes to "Princess Medley". The first medley was "Beauty and the Beast" as BELLE AND THE BEAST dance on the first barge.) FEMALE SINGER: '''Tale as old as time, True as it can be. Barely even friends, Then somebody bends, Unexpectedly. '''MALE SINGER: Certain as the sun, Rising in the east. MALE AND FEMALE SINGERS: Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast. (The second medley "Part of your World" played as ARIEL and PRINCE ERIC danced on the second barge.) FEMALE SINGER: What would I give If I could live Out of these waters? MALE SINGER: In your imagination! FEMALE SINGER: What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand? MALE SINGER: Dream a fantastic dream! FEMALE SINGER: Betcha on land, They understand. Bet they don’t reprimand their daughters. MALE AND FEMALE SINGERS: Bright young women, Sick of swimmin’… FEMALE SINGER: Ready to stand! MALE SINGER: Ready to stand! (The third and final medley "I see the light" played as RAPUNZEL and FLYNN RIDER/EUGENE FITZHERBERT danced on the third barge.) MALE AND FEMALE SINGERS: And at last I see the light. MALE SINGER: And it's like the fog has lifted. MALE AND FEMALE SINGERS: And at last I see the light. FEMALE SINGER: And it's like the sky is new. MALE AND FEMALE SINGERS: And it's warm and real and bright. And the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything is different. Now that I see you. Now that I see you... FEMALE SINGER: Tale as old as time… MALE SINGER: Song as old as rhyme… (Music turns ominous as MICKEY MOUSE appear onstage and the mist screens depict the MAGIC MIRROR appearing.) Magic Mirror: Great fame may be yours, young sorcerer. But hold: Another realm I see, where powers untold, far greater than yours, may awaken. But beware! Only the bravest may uncover the mystery. Dost thou have the courage? Mickey Mouse: Well, uh, I don't know about this... Magic Mirror: Dare you look deeper? Mickey Mouse: Well... Sure! Magic Mirror: Then... Mickey Mouse: Uh-oh! Magic Mirror: (Traps Mickey Mouse inside.) BEHOLD! (MICKEY MOUSE appeared on the projection, trapped inside the MAGIC MIRROR.) Mickey Mouse: 'Whoa! Look out! (Gets sucked into a magical vortex.) Oh no! Whoa!!! (The EVIL QUEEN, now in the form of an old hag, appears onstage.) '''Evil Queen: '(Cackles.) Now I’ll turn that little mouse’s dream into a nightmare Fantasmic! Imagine this! (Cackles.) Magic Mirror on the wall, all the forces of evil I call. (Cackles.) (The MAGIC MIRROR appears on the mist projection screens again.) '''Magic Mirror: You have the power... (The MAGIC MIRROR morphs into the EVIL QUEEN.) Evil Queen: To control his mind! (Cackles.) (She morphs into URSULA.) Ursula: Oh yes! It’s so exciting! I’m happy! (Evil laughs.) (She morphs into SHURIKI.) Shuriki: '''Indeed! So am I! This will be one incredible imagination Mickey will never forget! (Chortles.) (She morphs into SCAR.) '''Scar: '''Yes. Perfect. (He morphs into CLAUDE FROLLO.) '''Claude Frollo: '''It's too late, coward. (He morphs into JAFAR.) '''Jafar: It’s time to say goodbye to Mickey! Enter the Cave of Wonders! (The mist screens depict the Cave of Wonders, and MICKEY MOUSE falls onto the Magic Carpet. He flies through the cave.) Mickey Mouse: '''Oh! Oh, whoa. Oh gosh! Look out, look out! Oh! Ohhh, whoa! (Cries out as he falls.) (JAFAR appears on the mist screens again and begins turning into a snake.) '''Jafar: And now you’ll see how s-s-snakelike I can be. (On stage, large SNAKE JAFAR appears and moves threateningly around MICKEY MOUSE. Its eyes are bright lights. MICKEY tries to get up his strength and courage to fight the SNAKE JAFAR. MICKEY discovers the magic lamp again on a stone.) Mickey Mouse: 'Oh look—a magic lamp again. Maybe if I just rub it and wish… (The mist screen depicts MICKEY using a magic lamp but its magic hits SNAKE JAFAR, who transforms into GENIE JAFAR.) '''Mickey Mouse: '''Oh no! '''Genie Jafar: '''Power! Mickey’s universe is mine to command! To control! (HADES appears on the mist screens.) '''Hades: '''Hades rules! (Laughs maniacally. He calms himself down.) Okay, I’m cool. Fine… So, Mickey’s thoughts are oh so noble. Oh, you’ll love this—one more thing. (A silhouette of MICKEY MOUSE appears on the mist screens, trying to escape from CHERNABOG, who appears on the mist screens and controls skeletons around him as music changes to “Night on Bald Mountain.” After the climax of the song, MICKEY broke out of the Magic Mirror on the mist screens and appear onstage with MALEFICENT.) '''Maleficent: '''Now you will deal with me—and all the powers of my imagination! '''Mickey Mouse: '''Oh no! (MALEFICENT sends spells at MICKEY as she rises into the air cackling maniacally. On the projection screen, she changes into a DRAGON and breathes fire at MICKEY. The EVIL QUEEN appears on screen, cackling.) '''Evil Queen: '''Imagination! (Cackles.) (The villains appear again, one by one, laughing evilly. First URSULA, then SHURIKI.) '''Shuriki: '(Uses her Scepter of Night.) Inferno! (Next comes SCAR, then CLAUDE FROLLO.) '''Claude Frollo: '''Yes. (Next comes JAFAR, then HADES.) '''Hades: Yeah. (Next comes CHERNABOG, and then the DRAGON appears again, laughing with MALEFICENT’s laugh. On stage, a giant version of the DRAGON has appeared, and it breathes fire, which spreads to the water. Mickey in his Sorcerer form shows up and prepares to defeat the dragon.) Mickey: You may think you're so powerful. Haha. Well, uh, this is my dream. (Mickey utilizes his sorcerer powers and huge imagination to defeat the dragon immediately. She screams in pain as the other villains get destroyed in reverse order. A CGI of Tinker Bell flies by to restore the place. Rainbow-colored fountains start flowing and the spinning fireworks come from the boat gliding past the audience. The boat then reveals to be a replica version of the Steamboat Willie riverboat and Mickey in his Steamboat Willie variant starts piloting it on the helm. Various characters show up waving to the audience and dancing.) Singers: 'See it in your mind and you will find In your imagination Mystries and magic, visions fantastic Leading to strange and wondrous dreams Dreams of make believe Why could they all come true. Imagination...follow your dream Imagination, imagination... (''Sorcerer Mickey appears on top of the mountain conducting the fireworks and once he finishes, he says...) '''Mickey: Some imagination, huh? Haha! (After a few notes of the "Sorcerer's Apprentice Theme", Mickey disappears in a zap as the final fanfare plays out.) Category:Shanghai Disneyland Resort Category:Fantasmic! versions Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete